


Undone Again

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Future Fic, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunions are never pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 31_days community on lj. The theme was "the spell that cannot be broken".

"I hear that you've done well for yourself, Hinamori-kun."

"I've done as well as circumstances have allowed."

Hinamori nodded and the guards quietly departed from the Shrine of Penitence. Once they were gone, she stared across the room at the smiling prisoner and sighed. It was strange for her to be meeting her former captain under such conditions. But she was well aware of the actions that put them both in their current situations. This was the only natural place for them to reunite. She thought Aizen looked somewhat different now. He seemed thinner and possibly a little careworn. But there was a glimmer in his eye that reminded her of that man she once knew and it frightened her. It was, however, just a glimmer and she didn't want to be swayed by it. She knew well what their new roles were: she was captain now and he was Soul Society's captive. That knowledge would have to give her strength.

"Under any circumstances, I would still be just as impressed by you."

"And that's fine." She shifted under his gaze. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Honestly?"

"If you're capable of such a thing…yes."

Aizen smiled. "Well then, if you must know, I was curious as to what had become of you. News of your continued existence wasn't the kind of news that made its way into Hueco Mundo."

"Considering my insignificance to you, I am not surprised."

Hinamori turned and began to make her way toward the door. She tried to take care with her steps, but she knew that he would notice that her legs slightly wobbled and her hands shook when by her side. She hated feeling so nervous but she knew this feeling well when she was around him. It reminded her of her first few months as his Vice Captain and the litany of questions that dogged her during those days. Was she acceptable? Were her habits to his liking? Would she ever be able to please him? _Why do I even care anymore_?

Just before she reached the door, she caught his faint whisper: "I have missed you."

"What did you say!" she hissed as she turned back to him.

"I have missed you."

"You lie!" She stormed to where he sat. "How dare speak such lies?" Aizen didn't budge. Furious, she shoved herself in front of him. Her hands were poised just inches from his neck. Her fingers trembled with barely contained rage as they hung there waiting for Hinamori to push them forward. But besides the bead of sweat that slid down his nose, he showed no real reaction to her threat and Hinamori relented, yanking back her arms and shoving them to her sides. "You…YOU have taken so many things from me over the years: my innocence, my ability to trust, my ability to love. Don't you dare take away my final consolation."

"If I must answer you truthfully, I have no choice but to take away."

"Bastard." Any other words choked in her throat as she slipped to her knees. For the first time in months, the tears from those fateful weeks fell anew. She found herself shifting towards him, wrapping herself close to his knees and weeping into his pants. She could feel him attempt to move closer. Of course, Hinamori knew that he couldn't reach out and touch her. She stumbled to her feet just to sit next to him on the slab. She scooted next to him and nuzzled herself under his chin. "I…I hate what you've become, but I can't force myself to hate you."

"I can understand that," he murmured as he laid his head atop hers. "But we can push that aside for now."

***

When the guards returned an hour later, they found her sleeping body curled around Aizen. It took all four of the men to pull her off of him.


End file.
